The demand for small form-factor, high-speed computing systems has led to placing dies on a side of an electronic package adjacent a substrate, for example, a printed circuit board, mounted parallel to the electronic package. Dies placed on the electronic package often produce a significant amount of heat. Substrates such as printed circuit boards, however, are generally not good thermal conductors. Thus, the substrate may not be able to adequately dissipate the heat generated by the die. In this aspect, heat may be retained between the electronic package and the printed circuit board and potentially impact the performance and reliability of the computing system.